


Batcave party

by languageismymistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bonding, Dean and Cas' daughter, F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, the happiness this show never has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas' daughter is loved by her whole family, even if that can be an issue at times</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things that go bump in the night

Hearing the creak of their bedroom door, Deans arm went straight to the gun under his pillow upon sheer reflex. Sleeping next to an wake angel or not, anything that goes bump in the night isn't natural at all to the hunter. Laughing at his husband’s reaction, Cas watched as their three year old daughter shuffled around the room, going to Cas' side, pulling on his pajama bottoms, attempting to get the angels attention. Lifting Ari on to the bed, Cas noticed the small tears that had escaped his daughter’s eyes, grabbing his small angels waist and pulling her onto his lap, allowing her to circle herself around her papas chest. Soothing his daughter into a much calmer state, Cas begun to him an enochian lullaby that Michael would sing to him when he had a more restless night. Listening to his husband’s soft voice, Dean turned to face his husband who was sitting up right and leaning against the headboard with a small child in his lap. Copying Cas' position, Dean placed an arm around his angels shoulders, pulling them closer towards him, putting the other on Ari's back, helping to soothe his daughter into a calmer state of mine, singing 'Hey Jude' in time with the enochian lullaby.   
"What's wrong, princess?" Cas looked down at the buddle in his lap.   
"Nightmare" Ari shook her head, mumbling her words into her fathers chest.   
"What happened in it, baby girl?" Dean leaned over to his daughter, kissing her forehead and moving her hair from her eyes.   
Shaking her head, Ari tried to bury herself further into her Cas’s chest, shaking as if the nightmare was still haunting her.   
"Shush baby girl, it's okay, it was just a nightmare, nothing's going to hurt you" Dean tried to calm his crying baby angel down, running his hands up and down her back, attempting to help soothe her to a calmer state.   
"It wasn't me who was hurt, it was papa, there was -ah- a battle and and papa and you were fighting and someone tried to *sniff* kill you but papa jumped in the way and killed him meaning it was an angel and he was bald and pudgy and in a suit and anyway, papa closed his eyes and you were yelling at him not to leave you and then his songs appeared on the ground and he was.." Ari’s sobs overtook her words and the sounds of her distress filled the small bedroom.   
Circling her arms around Cas, Ari buried herself into her fathers warmth, chanting 'don't leave us' and 'I love you papa' like it was a prayer to her grandfather upstairs. Moving down the bed so that the three of them were in a laying position, Dean moved Ari form Cas to the middle of the bed, placing their hands across her chest as a safety belt. Listening to her breathing even out and the soft snores that came from her mouth, both angel and hunter turned to their sides, facing each other without waking their little girl.   
"Cas, you gotta promise me that if that, if this, was to happen, that you don't shield me and go all sacrificial on me" Dean hushed over his daughters sleeping body.   
"Dean-" The angels words cut off by the glare in Deans eyes.   
"Cas, promise!" The tone of the hunters voice hitching in volume.   
"I can't" The honesty coming from Cas was something that Dean wasn’t expecting.   
"Castiel, please, at least if I die, you and Ari can visit me in my heaven and when you can't, I will be with you still in my memories" Dean pleaded with his husband, the only person whoever saw Dean like this.   
"You expect me to just watch you die! I gave my all for you, I rebelled for you, if needed, I would give my grace for you. You can't except me to sit by and watch my soul die" The anger and sharpness in Cas’s tone sent a shiver down Deans spine.   
"Cas, I-" Thoughts appearing in the hunters head, his mouth not being able to word them in an coherent order or form for the angel to understand.   
"I can heal myself, you can't, this is what I'm made for, for caring for my charge, if I didn't care, I wouldn't have put it in my vowels to you. Dean, you and Ari are my heaven, let's just not die and enjoy free will, it's not like its the end, baby" Cas leant over to kiss his husbands lips before curling around his daughters sleeping form, hoping his grace would protect her from her dreams.   
Leaning into his husbands touch, Castiel carefully pulled deans arm around him and Ari, contently breathing as he watched his heaven fall asleep, missing the slight tears the fell from Deans eyes.


	2. Hunter Tea Party

Table decked out in pink cupcakes, sugary goodness and plastic teacups with ice tea in the jug and fluffy pillows surrounding his daughters setup, the three Winchester men were seated around the table, being covered in pink face glitter, purple feathers, green for Dean cause of his eyes, and the very essential tiara for the three hunters looking after one of their own. Pouring out the ice tea, with her fathers help, Ari handed them out the paper plates for the men to put whatever dessert they want on them, though, only one at a time as Ari pointed out as it was fairer to eat only one, glares at her father, then put heaps onto their plates and not eat them at all.   
“Okay, today I bring our, what will be, annual Winchester meetin to a start” Ari gleamed over at her uncle Moose, proud of herself for not messing up any any of her words.   
Smiling brightly at her uncle moose who taught her exactly what to say, Ari passed around the food, starting with the pink frosted and beaded, edible, cupcakes, giggling at the sight of her moose eating tiny pink cupcakes and still managing to get frosting all around his face. Sipping their tea, Adam scolding his brothers for not holding their pinkies out, grinning at a proud Ari, her boys learn fast, and eating their pink delicious goodness, Ari jumped up from her seat and skipped over to her stereo system, making sure to select the right amount of Disney for the afternoon. Humming and sha-la-laing along to ‘Kiss The Girl,’ Ari walked back over to her human family, smiling at the tiny fractures of giddiness and joy that threatened to spurt from each of the hunters.   
Returning back to the table, Ari sat down on her fathers lap rather then her original pillow, giggling as Dean bounced her in his lap and tickled at her sides, only stopping when Adam came to his princesses rescue and whacked Dean on the backside of his head with a pillow, which he, and most likely Michael, will end up regretting later. Settling his daughter back into his lap, the three men and their angel go about talking about nothing and everything, careful not to say anything that could cause Ari to get worried or panicked over her boys.   
“Im thinking about asking Michael to marry me” Adam casually threw into conversation.   
“Way to do little bro” Sam clapped his little brother’s shoulder.   
“Yay! Wedding!” Ari’s eyes danced with the thought of getting to wear a pretty dress.   
“Does he make you happy?” Deans voice was cool and controlled, looking over to his youngest brother for an answer.   
“Yes Dean” Adam fought back an eye roll, appreciating his brother’s care for him.   
“Good! Just making sure you are positive about this, cause archangel or not, I will haul his ass to heaven if he hurts you” Dean stared at his little brother, making sure that he knew that he was serious.   
“Daddy! Shush! You Are Ruining The Moment” Ari glared up at her father, trying to put one of her uncles ‘bitch’ faces.   
“Sorry Baby” Dean looked down at his daughter, tickling her sides at her stare.   
“Actually, I need Ari’s help with the whole asking part” Adam looked over at his niece, laughing at the excitement that appeared on her face.   
Jumping off her fathers lap, Ari shuffled over to Adam, chucking her arms around him as he lifted her into his lap.   
“Whatcha need me to do?” Ari stared up at her uncle, trying to look serious in her expression.   
“Well, when the time is right, I will get you to ask your uncle Michael if he will be your uncle Adams prince forever, how does that sound, baby girl?” Adam bounced his niece on her knee, smiling at her giddiness.   
“GREAT!” Ari shouted, the look of pure joy danced across her face.   
“Cheesy” Dean rolled his eyes at the idea.   
“Dean!” Sam hit the back of Dean’s head, scolding at him for his ‘input’   
“Daddy!” Ari yelled at her father, giving him her ‘im not impressed with you right now’ look that she learnt from her father.   
“Sorry baby girl, do you think you can do that ‘when the time is right’?” Dean shook his head at her daughter’s actions, remembering how much she really is like her angelic father.   
“Yes Daddy” Her tone sounding exasperated at her fathers question.   
“Good girl” The slowness of the hunters response mocking his little angel.   
Smiling proudly at her father, Ari started to giggle as one by one, each of the Winchesters started to mime along to ‘I’ll Make A Man Out Of You,’ with all three jumping up at the chorus, with Ari on Adams shoulders, creating a impromptu dance off between Dean v Sammy v Adam and Ari, all three grown men jumping and fake kicking around the room, careful not to destroy or ruin anything of Ari’s before the door busted, kicked in style, open with:   
Gabriel: I really need to catch my breath   
Lucifer: Say goodbye to those who knew me   
Balthazar: Boy, was I a fool for cutting gym   
Michael: This guy’s got them scared to death   
Ari: Hope he doesn’t see right through me   
Castiel: Boy I really wish that I knew how to swim   
All the angels and humans dancing around Ari’s room to the rest of the Mulan song, dancing and twirling with Ari as her devil currently held her upside down swinging her side by side before Cas came over to save her from the pouting Lucifer, holding his baby to him as her legs tried to wrap around him as she rested against her papas chest, the long day finally catching up to her. Noting his daughters process from dance to sleep, Dean turned the music off as Cas put Ari down for a nap, the baby angel receiving 5 angelic forehead kisses, 2 human ones and one special Dean Winchester hug that was only for her, before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep, knowing that angels were literally watching over her.


	3. Please Say Yes

“UNCLE MICHAEL!” Ari’s voice bellowed through the hallways of the small apartment, calling her uncle into the living room with her.   
“Yes sweetheart?” Michael walked over to his niece, leaning next to the sofa that she was sitting on.   
“Can you come sit please, I gots to ask you a very impor-t-ant question” Ari looked over her shoulder at her uncle, smiling up at him.   
Moving around the sofa, Michael sat down next her, only to have his lap quickly occupied by the small angel.   
“Whats wrong Sweetheart?” Michael wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure that she wouldn’t fall off and injure herself.   
“Not’ing, Uncle Adam wants me to ask you if you will be his prince forever. He said I got to give you this as well” Ari turned around to face her uncle, gazing up at him.   
Handing Michael the box, Ari looked up at her warrior uncle, grinning at the small smile that covered his face only to come concerned about the tears in his eyes.   
“Whats wrong Uncle M? don’t you want to be his prince forever?” Ari wiped away her uncle tears, worried that she said or did something wrong to make him upset.   
“Of course I do, sweetheart, im just very touched by this” Michael reassured Ari, smiling down at her to let her know that he wasn’t sad or upset at her.   
“So will you say yes?” Ari beamed at her uncle, her grace glowing through the room   
“I think he will baby girl, Heya angelface, anything exciting happen while I was out?” Adam leant against the doorframe, smiling at the sight of his two favourite angels on his sofa.   
“You very well know it did Adam” Michael glared at his partner.   
“Hmmmm, and whats your answer?” Adam smirked, walking over to sit next to the pair, pulling Ari into his lap as the little angel curled into a ball, sleeping wanting to take over.   
“Yeah, please say yes Uncle Michael cause I gets to wear a pretty dress and you gets to be happy” Her voice fading in and out, succumbing to sleep.   
“Yes, just like you said yes to me” Michael smiled at his fiancé, resting his head against Adams.   
“What? I let you in and now you let me” Adam leant forward to kiss his angels lips. “Something like that” Closing his eyes and listening to the sounds surround them.


	4. Angel Pancakes

It was the clanking and the shuffling, or fluttering, of pots and pans that drew Castiel to the kitchen at 7 o’clock in the morning. There, in the middle of the room, was young Ari, balancing on copious amounts of books and chairs, trying to reach the top cabinet, which contained the flour and choc-chips. Laughing at his little angel, Cas shuffled over to his princess, putting his hands up in defence when Ari shot him a bitch stare that she had learnt from her uncle Sammy.   
“What are you doing baby girl?” Cas leant against the tower that his daughter was currently balancing on.   
“Makin dada birthday pan’akes” the little angel trying to reach the last ingredients that she needed.   
“Okay, do you want a hand?” Cas moved to stand behind his daughter, just in case Ari staggered on the books and chair.   
“No, I am currently balancing on a bunch of things and am in no need of a hand” The amount of sass that rolled off of her tongue made Cas laugh.   
“Alright baby, lets get you off of these ‘things’ and we can make your father pancakes together” His laughter causing Ari to turn around and gleam at her father.   
“Okay!” The excitement in her grace hit Cas’s core, the smile on her face and giggle in her speech was something hard to not return.   
Grabbing his daughter waist and hauling her over his shoulder as he ‘mojo’ed the chairs, books and milk crate back into there place, Cas settled Ari onto the counter as he got down the flour and choc-chips from the top cabinet.   
“Alright baby girl, can you please put the flour and the milk and eggs into the bowl for me and mix it?” Cas asked his seven year old, placing the ingredients she needed next to her.   
“Yes papa, im not stupid” Ari took the spoon from her father’s hand, rolling her eyes at him.   
“I know, sweetie, I know” Pouring the dry ingredients into their measured cups for his daughter to use.   
Making the well in the middle of the flour and pouring the rest of the ingredients in, Ari started to mix the bowl, standing on the counter to stir the mixture with extra force.   
“Woah, careful baby, slowly remember, like this” Cas took the spoon from her hand, showing his daughter the correct way to stir the mixture.   
“No papa, leave it alone, leave it alone, you’re doing it wrong” Ari tried to grab the spoon back from her father, glaring at him and putting her hands on her waist.   
“How should it be done?” Cas laughed at Ari’s expression, handing her back her spoon.   
“Like this papa” Ari grabbed to offered spoon, stirring the mixture in concentric circles until it was combined together and pale and smooth in texture.   
“Nice work baby, now we have to cook them” Cas took the bowl from his daughter, heading over to the stove to cook Deans pancakes.   
“You gotta do it papa cause im not allowed near the stove” Ari looked over at her father, catching herself as she nearly tumbled over the edge of the table.   
Placing the pan on the gas cooker, Cas lit the match and started the slow process of cooking the pancakes. Spooning each batter lot into the pan, Cas watched over both the pancakes and his angel, as she silently bounced on the counter, giggling at her fathers amused look.   
“Okay baby girl, why don’t you set up a tray for your dad while I get out a plate and plate this up for him” Cas pulled out her tray, putting next to Ari for her to decorate.   
“Wait, you gotta fix them, you need to get a cutter out and put a hole in the middle of them so you can put the ice cream in” Ari shuffled off the bench and headed to the set of drawers that contained the cutter. Pulling it out, Ari walked back over to her papa, handing her father the cutter before being picked up and put back on the bench.   
“Whatever you say sweetheart” Cas took the cutter from his daughters hands, thanking her for it.   
Doing as his daughter said, Cas managed to cut four perfect holes in the pancake before placing them onto the plate, loading the middle with ice cream and strawberries.   
“Looks good papa, the tray is all prettied for daddy as well” Ari gleamed at her fathers efforts, smiling at her own effort as well.   
“It looks beautiful sweetheart” Cas picked up the tray, heading for his and Deans bedroom with Ari in toe.   
Grinning at her father, Ari toddled along behind her father, running in front of him to open the door to their bedroom. Walking over to the bed, Cas let his daughter climb onto the bed, mojo catching her mid air as she almost fell off.   
“Dad, wake up! Its your birthday and me and papa made you pancakes” Ari shuffled onto the bed, moving next to her father, shoving his body to try and wake the sleeping hunter.   
“Mhmmmmm” Dean mumbled into the pillow, swatting his daughters pushing hands.   
“Dad! That’s not a word” Ari huffed out at her father, continuing to try and wake her father up.   
“Its my birthday, I’m old, leave me alone” Dean reached out and tickled his daughter with his now free hand.   
“Your husband is an angel that has been around since the dawn of time and all that” Ari giggled at her fathers tickling, moving out of reach from his arm.   
“When did you get so sassy?” Dean rolled over, staring into his giggling child’s face.   
“When you got old” Ari poked her tongue out at Dean, laughing at he tried to tickle her again.   
Sitting up straight against the headboard, Dean grabbed his daughter in a tight hug, tickling her sides as she started to squirm. Setting her into Cas’ lap after enabling Cas to move into next to him, Dean placed the tray on his lap, kissing his angels cheeks before starting to dig into his breakfast. Offering some to both Ari and Cas, Dean allowed a small smile to grace his lips as Ari giggled as the fact that her papa got ice cream on his nose, making gross noises as Dean leaned over to lick it off.   
“Thanks for this baby, they are delicious” Dean moved to tray from his lap to the bedside table, grabbing his daughters waist, pulling her into his lap.   
“Papa helped too” Ari pointed over to her father, resting against her fathers chest, her eyes trying not to flutter close.   
“I guessed that kiddo but you know you could have put the ice cream on the side, you didn’t have to cut out a hole in the middle of them” Dean lied back into bed, moving his daughter into the space between him and Cas.   
“I know, but then they wouldn’t have been angel pancakes” Ari rolled over to face her father.   
“Whys that baby?” Dean leant down to kiss her forehead, ruffling her hair with his hand that wasn’t holding Cas’s.   
“Cause they got a halo, like you” Ari’s eyes closed, missing the widen eyes and chocked sob that got caught in Deans chest.


	5. It runs in the family

Nest set up in the back of the impala, Ari grabbed the last blanket on the seat next to her, wrapping it around herself before settling into the backseat. The pack of vamps were a dull lot, a very simple kill and good practice for Ari’s first hunt, hunting down easter eggs with a foam sword, dodging Lucifer and Gabriel and on occasion Michael did not count. Of course, her fathers were there as well, the three of them taking on five vamps was something of a daydream to Dean, swing of the axe and a burn of the bodies, nothing to it. Laughing at his daughters ridiculous nature of her backseat nest, something from her younger years, Dean ignited the engine, smiling as baby growled to life, starting the drive back to the batcave, Cas sitting in the back next to Ari, arm around her shoulders as the now little hunter leaned against him, content with her positions as her eyes slowly closed.   
“Hey papa?” Ari turned to face her father, moving into the warmth from his chest.   
“Yeah baby?” Cas looked down at his daughter, laughing at her absurd tradition of the backseat blanket fort that she would create when she was younger.   
“What was your first hunt like?” Her curiosities about her fathers first hunt getting the better of her.   
“It involved cartoons, a robber and a retirement home” Cas smiled at the memories of his first true hunt.   
“That’s not true Cas” Dean looked at the pair of angels in the back through the rear view mirror.   
“What?” Cas tilted his head at Dean’s statement.   
“Remember? It involved an archangel, holy oil and the postman’s daughter” The smirk on Deans mouth resonated through his words.   
“What hunt was that one dad?” Ari perked her head up at what her father was saying.   
“Well, your father thought it would be a brilliant idea to hunt down Raphael, the archangel who smited him, and trap him within holy fire to interrogate him about the whereabouts of your grandfather” Dean smiled at the quizzical look one his daughters face.   
“Papa Winchester?” Ari questioned.   
“Nope, the other, more ‘holy’ one” Dean emphasised on the word holy   
“Oh?” Her head tilted, mirroring the tilt of her fathers beforehand.   
“Yeah, your uncle Sammy and I had split up and I was just back from a case when your papa rocked up in my bathroom, asking for my help in finding some teenage mutant ninja angel” Dean caught the minimal raise of Cas’s eyebrows that the reference.   
“I still don’t understand the reference” Cas’s deadpan expression caused Dean to laugh at his husband.   
“Shut up Cas! Anyway, it turned out the only reason your father wanted me to help him was so I could be his human bullet shield” Dean was caught off by the silent ‘what?’ coming from his daughter.   
“But bullets don’t kill angels dad” Ari’s tilt remained in place as she tried to understand her fathers reference.   
“Figure of speech sweetheart, as, off we go to the sheriffs station in Maine to ask him about an explosion he witnessed. It went pretty smoothly except for your papa showing his FBI badge upside down and trying to tell the sheriff that it was angels and demons and that the man the sheriff witnessed was an archangel” Dean looked back at the snuggled father and daughter, laughing at the giggling girl in the corner of the backseat.   
“Nice work papa” Ari giggled at her father’s actions.   
“Thank you sweetie” Cas looked down at his daughter, kissing his daughters forehead.   
“Ah, right, moving on, Cas then vanished and then re-emerged during the night with holy juice, planning to just wait the night out until the morning to do his whole angelic ritual to trap his killer” Dean was stopped by the gasp coming from his little angel.   
“What?” Ari’s eyes widen at the thought of her father being that careless.   
“Don’t worry, your father is just being stupid” Cas reassured her.   
“So his normal self then?” Ari perked up, giggling at the approval from her angelic father.   
“Watch it kiddo, respect you elders and all that crap, anyway..” Dean was interrupted again by a cough from Cas.   
“Dean, do we really need to tell our daughter about that night of iniquity?” Cas tilted his head at Dean, conveying how their daughter didn’t need to know certain things about his first hunt.   
“What night of what?” Ari lifted her head at in her father’s direction in the front seat.   
“Nothing like that kiddo” Dean looked in the rear view mirror, shaking his head at his daughter.   
“OH, I know, cause it took you guys 8 years to get together, uncle Sammy told me” Ari grinned at the fact that she knew certain things about her fathers love life.   
“Right, so, I took your father out for the night and it didn’t go exactly to plan” Dean was caught off by the chuckle from eh backseat.   
“Family motto” Ari mumbled under her breath, moving closer to her father, resting her head against his chest.   
Dean looked in the rear view mirror to see his baby girl curl into her father, the tiny angel starting to tire after a day hunt and two days drive.   
“To sum up the gloriousness of you fathers first hunt, we fake summoned Raphael to the hospital, ‘failing’ at it and then went to his vessels house to have Raphael rock up and wipe out the eastern seaboard electricity and then trapped him in a circle of holy fire and had a wonderful chat with him about god and your uncles and vessels and then decided to leave him but not before your father turned to him and said ‘today you’re my little bitch,’ very badass” Dean winked at Cas.   
“Papa is always badass” The small mumble came from the bundle of blankets.   
“Yes he is kiddo, he really is” The small smile that graced the hunters lips was the one he reserved for his family.   
Smiling at his angel leaning down and kissing their daughters forehead, Dean turned ‘As Time Goes By’ up, humming along as the day faded to night and the road to dirt, it may not have been the batcave yet, but with his girl and his two angels, it was still home.


	6. I left a note

The only form of evidence that Ari hadn’t been taken, injured or killed. One single note in the handwriting of Balthazar which made Cas’s mind worry with the memories of Balths influence over a teen Cas. The memories of Balthazar attempting to chat up mortals during the renaissance and that one awkward encounter with the pope and some nuns who had them escorted from the convent, only to find Lucifer laughing and Michael scolding at them. Whilst Castiel loved his family, he did miss times with his brothers, the ease of the situations and the lack of impending doom that now always seemed to be hanging over their heads. Smiling at his husband, who walked into the kitchen, Cas grabs Deans waist, pulling the hunter closer, before placing a hand in his and Deans other on his shoulder before slow dancing out of the kitchen and onto the balcony with them, praying silently to Balthazar to bring his daughter home safe.   
“Balthazar? Why are we in Paris?” Ari looked around the area, taking in the Parisian atmosphere around here.   
“My dear little angel, simply, why not? Beautiful city, beautiful wine and beautiful people, what’s not to love about the city of love?” Balthazar laughed at his nieces expression, tilting his head towards the sunlight.   
“Um.. okay?” Ari looked over at her uncle, deciding to go with his plans rather then question them.   
“Don’t question, just be” Reading his nieces mind.   
Linking arms with Ari, Balthazar started to wonder down the little lanes that circled the heart of Paris, pointing out the history and stopping for photos with his 16 year old niece, forcing her into one of the vintage shops to get much more appropriately dressed for the city, both coming out in suit and dress, new clothes for new memories. One night and one night only. Re-linking arms, the pair skipped down the lane, laughing as the city turned into the beauty of the night, lighting itself up as both their graces could match. Balthazar bought   
his girl a rose, cutting the steam to place it into her hair.   
“A rose for mine” Balthazar smiled at the blush on Ari’s cheeks.   
“Class, right there ladies and gentlemen” She tried to cover her blush through sarcasm and mockery.   
“Shut up child, you love me” Balthazar laughed at the little angels use of sarcasm, a trait from her other uncles.   
“I have to, you’re family” Ari aimed to insult her uncle, laughing at his faux hurt expression on his face.   
The little angel took off skipping down the road, giggling as she weaved in and out of couples who were wandering the street, trying to hide from her beloved uncle. Coming to a stop outside a small little café, Ari pulled her tongue out of her uncle before heading inside, the atmosphere of the little room warming her grace to its core. Smiling at her uncle, the pair were seated close to the bar, laughing at the flirty nature of the waiter towards both of them. Sitting down at their table, Ari took a moment to breathe in the atmosphere, smiling at the couples and platonic love within one small space in a fraction of the universe. This one night, they could be whoever, forget their troubled names and cursed pasts and put on a mask of iniquity, feasting and drinking in the towns pleasures. Paris was their mistress, bowing to their will and desires, offering up what she could and giving that extra bit more. It was a night to cease being and to just live.   
Allowing Balthazar to order for the both of them, Ari shifted through the photos on her phone, the tea parties, the hunts for Easter eggs, the soft tone of Sinatra’s voice crooned though the café as the two angels flicked though the copious amounts of memories the were caught on film and on camera. Sipping their drinks and relaxing to the tunes and auras around them, the pair were caught off guard by the buzzing of Ari’s phone on the table, vibrating its way to falling off the table.   
“Hello?” Ari’s confused voice answered the phone.   
“ARI! Where are you? Are you safe? Are you okay? And Why the HELL aren’t you home? Its way past your curfew little miss and mojo or not, you better have you butt home within the hour or I swear i will—“ Deans anger caused the little angel to flinch at his tone.   
“Dad, Dad! Its okay, I’m fine, I’m with uncle Balthazar, he took me out for the night” Ari tried to clam her father down through the phone.   
“He what? Where exactly are you?” His controlled voice scaring her even more.   
“nowhere” The soft squeak barely left her mouth.   
“Arianna?” Dean’s voice was the dominant through the conversation.   
“Fine, Paris, France” Ari sighed as she waited for the onslaught from her father.   
“YOU’RE WHERE?!?” Dean’s voice boomed down the phone.   
“I’m-um-in Paris. With uncle Balthazar, hesaidheleftanotewithPapa” Ari breathed out, trying to get all out in on hit.   
“He left a note? Ari, you know better then you just –“ Deans voice was cut off by his daughters quick input.   
“Uncle Balthazar promised that papa was fine with it—you promised—oh no, don’t you dare try to get out of this now… you promised that you had papas permission… well what… you left a note… that’s just great” Ari whispered out at her uncle, glaring at the shrug in his shoulders.   
“Ari, sweetie, have a good time and don’t worry about your father – his angel ass is mine when they get home – ignore him” Cas came to his daughters rescue, being the voice of reason between her two parents.   
“Always do, thanks papa” Ari smiled, knowing her father would manage to calm the hunter down.   
“You’re welcome sweetheart” Cas laughed at the switch in the tone from his daughter.   
Hanging up on her fathers, Ari laughed at Balthazar’s semi-scared expression upon his face. Reaching for the drink in front of her, Ari let her surroundings soak into her bones, filling her grace with a Parisian flare for the night.


	7. I don't understand that reference

It was meant to be just a simple night. Ari and Cas and the avengers. No monsters or villains, only quality father daughter time between an angel and his demi angel. Ari was certain that the film wouldn't be too confusing for her Heavenly Father. It was the basic good guys save the world deal, something they have faced almost monthly. With the quick explain ration of which hero is who and certain powers each possess, Cas was able to follow and some what understand the film without much confusion or need for pause and replay.   
Ari was easily caught up within the film, Captain America and Iron Mans relationship reminded her so much of her fathers, it was hard for her not to let out small giggles during their scenes. The patriotic hero to the one true god, a solider following orders and the quick witted, playboy 'hero' who shoots first and asks questions later. The qualities between the two men on screen and her beloved fathers were uncanny. Luckily for her, she got to add in two archangels, two vessels and a crazed Satan into her families mix. Encircling her body next to her fathers as the movie played on reminded her of when she was younger and would watch Disney films with her dads, usually hiding her face into deans chest when anything scary or sad would play out on the screen.   
As Cap' stated he understood the pop culture reference that was told upon the screen, Cas had a mask of confusion play across his face.   
"What's wrong Papa?" Ari turned to face her father, clicking pause on the remote.   
"I don't understand that reference. Earth has no such monkeys that are able to take flight. That would cause havoc amongst the humans" Cas tilted his head at the screen, trying to understand what exactly it was that Captain America was talking about.   
"No papa, flying monkeys are from a book called 'The Wizard of Oz,’ they don't actually exist." Ari sighed at her father’s confusion.   
"Then why make such a reference?" Cas turned to face his daughter, wanting to get an explanation from her.   
"Papa, this movie isn't real, nothing in this is real unless uncle Gab decided to play out his 'just desserts' which uncle M has put a stop to" Ari laughed at her father, smiling at his interest in the human world that still remained.   
"What have I done?" Walking into the 'Men of Letters' bunker, Michael, with Adam in tow, took in his baby brother’s confusion along with the exasperated look on his nieces face.   
"What's wrong pretty girl?" Adam walked over to Ari, leaning on the edge of the couch next to her.   
Adam took pity upon his favourite - only- niece and decided to be the voice of reason that has come to be his part in the human side of their family. Something to do with Michaels grace being partly in him or what not, Adam wasn't overly listening, he was more focused on other parts then the angels grace.   
"Papa's confused a out the reference to flying monkeys, that's all. I'll just make him watch The Wizard of Oz and it will be fine, how was date night?" Ari explained to her uncle, smiling up at him.   
As Adam recalled the lake picnic between him and Michael, sparing certain details that his 18 year old niece didn't need to hear, the two men joined the father- daughter on the couch, Adam next to Ari, with Michael on the floor. The faint sound of her breathing evening out was the only sign that the demi angel was asleep, surrounded by a few of her favourite guardians.   
That was until Gabe came in and decided that flying monkeys would be a brilliant way to kill people, causing an archangel stare off between him and Michael.... Gotta love your family.


	8. Supernatural: The Book Series

The day a bunch of parcels arrived to the batcave addressed to Ari was a very confusing day for the Winchester angel family. Taking the multiple packages to her room, knowing that her fathers and uncles were to leave to house to hunt down a pack of wendigos in the south, Ari opened box by box, noticing the amount of books that came with each pack. Reading the letter that appeared in the first box, it was notably clear that each of the books were from Chuck (God) and were of the first couple of years of her parents first meeting, the one thing they don’t overtly go into, the one thing she was eager in learning about. 

Going to the first book “Lazarus Rising” Ari started a long read ahead of her, only stopping when laughing go too much or food, liquid or bathroom were needed. 

“Dean fell to the floor as the noise became overbearing for any human ear to hear” Damnit Papa, that’s no how to speak to Dad, remember, use your earth voice, not your celestial 

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" really papa, first line and you go for that? "we have work for you" I bet you do, papa dearest 

This is going to be a very interesting couple of days..... 

"hello sir, it's nice to meet you" aww, uncle Sammy, back when you thought that angels weren't mostly dicks 

“Last night on Earth and all that” STOP! NOPE! MY EYES CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH! DAD, NO! STOP SCREWING AROUND WITH THIS_ I don’t need this image in my life. Ever. 

Papa Cas, go and save your man, he is getting beaten to a pulp by a freaking demon! Yay! Oh, nope, bad moose, this freaking family 

"I hope you now understand why I can't go in there" "thanks Cas" SERIOUSLY YOU TWO, I do not need to read about stares and glazes into each others eyes 

"she’s not human" "i know" WHEN WAS UNCLE ADAM A GHOUL?!? 

You do that papa Cas, visit your man in his dreams, meeting him in secrets locations and telling – “My name is Jimmy, Castiel has left” Well that’s just great. Fan. Freaking. Tastic. Idiots. 

Wait, there is a papa Cas, saving humans, not taking the Winchesters shit, the angel business 

Grabbing the last book from the first box, last one of the first year together and of the night, Ari laughed at the title, noticing how many things much have changed from then to now is “Lucifer Rising” was the title of the last book for this ‘series.’ Poor uncle lucy..... 

Oh crap. This really isn’t going to end well, at all, PAPA! HELP OUT YOUR FAMILY, DON’T LISTEN TO THE DOUCHY ANGELS, LISTEN TO YOUR--- I give up! 

Great, congratulations uncle Sammy, you started the apocalypse! This is why we don't trust demons! Bloody demons! 

Usually the days that Ari had to herself in the bunker, she would relax, sleep in, clean, dance her way around the shelves of books and collections that cover the halls and walls of their home. This time round, silence filled the bunker like the chill in the winter air outside as Ari curled herself in her parent’s bed what? Its warmer and continued the long haul of reading her parents almost traumatic love life. 

"dean fixes castiels attire, straightening the tie as he explains the truth behind lying for it" 

aww, papa CAS and dad playing FBI, that adorable, why are you playing - DON'T HUNT THINGS THAT KILLED YOU! ESPECIALLY NOT   
ARCHANGELS! NEVER ARCHANGELS! That’s Hunter basic 101, did you learn nothing from, oh wait, 

"You are not dying a virgin" YOU TOOK DAD TO A STRIP JOINT!!! Oh great, this is disturbing and hilarious and please don't actually do anything! Stop being hereto and be gay for each other already! Jesus! Sorry gramps   
welllllll that was Oh GREAT RAPHAEL, WHATS UP? Just chilling with FUCK 

YEAH HOLY FIRE yeaaaahhhhhh, badass papa cas, YOU TELL THAT ARCHANGEL “Today, you’re my little bitch” “What he said” so married 

"I'm fine, I'm more then fine, I'm happy, you've made me smile more then I have in past years and you're not that fun" smooth dad, really smooth, thats how you win the heart of an angel, tell them they are not fine, Idjit! 

“Woah, you’re not you, at least, not now you” “Yes! I mean, exactly!” Wait, papa just had to look at past!dad and he knew that he wasn’t him from this present time! Seriously! 

 

“I’m not an angel anymore” “It’s the end baby, why not indulge in decadence” Papa Cas? Why are you acting like this? You are so much more then just your wings, you are so much better then this   
“Your Friends? CAS?” Wait, woah, hang on? Dad classifies Papa Cas as something other then friend and future! Dad just doesn’t care! YOU ARE AN 

ASSHOLE AND IM GLAD YOU DON’T EXIST! MY FAMILY IS BETTER 

WITHOUT YOU!   
“The radio called in a murder out in an abandoned shed a couple of miles where the boys motel was situated” cause that’s not suss “How does that look to you?” “Crappy” go figure idiots, lets go into the weird shed and nope it’s a hospital.... Dr Sexy, yeah dad, just a fan, like you and cas were just friends, oh great, it’s a trickster, that.... Wait. Its not, UNCLE GABE!! THIS IS WHY YOU ARE MY FAVE! Ohhhh nutcracker, that’s gotta hurt, BAHAHAHAHA KNIGHT RIDER!!! THIS IS HILARIOUS   
“Nice wheels Sam” nice flirting Gabe, YES Congratulations! He is an angel, nice one, bit of a dick, a real family player 

“Anna plans to go back in time and kill your parents” CAUSE THAT SOLVES EVERYTHING! Freaking angels, stupid famil...... awwww moose and grandmamma and grandpapa this is all kinds of nope and pain, YES! Tell her the truth, that’s the best way to go. Wonderful, Michael is actually a John Winchester look a like, that’s kinda weird, poor uncle a, he never gets a break...... 

“He is a cupid gone rogue” ummmm, is that possible? Well im bored, im just going to make people bang and then die! Sexual encounter of the nope kind, 

oh great, now he is eating hamburgers, yummy, I love me some hamburg- oh- vessel boy is hungry, yum, you go Jimmy, you eat those burgers up “these make me, so happy” AWWWW PAPA CAS...... you eat those hamburgers 

“I felt your soul and there is nothing inside” oh dad, you are my hero and my idol, never forget that, ever, I WILL TELL YOU THIS WHEN YOU GET HOME 

“I found a liquor store” “and?” “I drank it” Papa can get drunk? That’s a new one, but hey, I WANT TO GET DRUNK WITH PAPA NOW! Anyway, but to whores of Babylon 

“That’s our brother, Adam” heyyyyyyy uncle A, whats up? OH GOD NO, HIS MOTHER AND NOPE NOT READY FOR THIS ADAM! WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME?! I LOVE YOU UNCLE ADAM! 

Oh GREAT! LETS JUST BASH EACH OTHER AND HEAR THAT DAD! HE. GAVE. YOU. EVERYTHING!!!!! HE LOVES YOU, YOU ABOSOLUTE IDIOT! 

“you’re family” NOPE WASN’T READY FOR THIS! THIS IS TRUE FAMILY AND TRUE FRIENDSHIP! DAD, HE IS CALLING FOR YOU! Ohhhhh man, our family is all kinds of screwed up 

“Lucifer, you are my brother and I love you, but you are one big bag of dicks” 

I love you so much Gabe, BEST ANGEL UNCLE! Telling it how- WHY DIDYOU JUST STAB YOUR BROTHER? THAT’S NOT HOW THIS FAMILY.... Nevermind 

nawwww dad, sending your angel money for a bus and drugs and bills, and yay! Horsemen and apocalypse and all kinds of fun! Heyyyyy papa, you cut that finger, you go papa, im soo glad I take after you 

“Castiel, did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?” “Uhhhhh, no?” 

WINCESHTER LOGIC, RIGHT THERE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, 

CHUCK DAMNIT LUCIFER, THIS IS WHY WE CANT HAVE NICE THINGS, CAUSE YOU KILL EVERYTHING ELSE!!!! 

Oh great, now uncle Sammy and Adam are in the cage with Lucy and Michael, thaaaaaats just great! 

The next box that Ari grabbed to open and read the next series of books in her fathers lives was small and light, too light to contain any books for the next years. Upon opening the box, a small letter fell onto the demi angels lap 

Dear Ari,   
Your fathers and I believe that the next couple of years in their lives are something you don’t want to read, mostly due to certain events and actions that took place. All you need to know is that Cas was doing everything he thought right and always had your father and uncles best intentions at heart. Sam and eventually Adam did get out, your parents relationship became complicated but your father never lost hope in his angel “the one who is in love with Dean” as Balthazar pointed out. He kept your fathers trench coat when he lost it, but as you are well aware, he still has it and loves it almost as much as Dean. Never worry about them nor this section of their years together, it is of no importance to their relationship or their love and have no fear, the past is the past and have faith in them, no matter what hardness comes. Yes, im aware that this is very chick flick moment, im finishing   
Have a good night and read   
Chuck Shirley 

Falling asleep in her fathers bed wasn’t apart of the plan, luckily, the hunters and their angels were still out on the hunt, giving her enough time to read the last three books that the human prophet god had given her. 

“That’s why you kept seeing cas” NO, He kept seeing papa cause he missed him and loves him and hes all cleaned up and Dad? You okay there, you seems abut hard up on life – what the fuck mind? 

Oh... papa, you didn’t do anything wrong, you are my idol, you are amazing, you and dad really do deserve each other, YOU LET GO OF HIS HAND!!!!! CASTIEL!!!!!!! 

“I want to become a hunter” daww papa, you adorable multidimensional celestial wavelength of intent you, 

“I don’t want to go back to heaven, im afraid I might kill myself” nope, that’s never EVER going to happen papa, NEVER, not if dad and I have anything to do with it, ever, i------   
“Kill him Castiel” “Dean is a good man, don’t make me do this”....”I need you” holy shit, you just broke through a celestial telepathic link with three words “I need you” that was in your vows, that is your vows, enochian or not...... 

“The impala swerved to the side of the road,, avoiding the head of bloody mess on the floor. Dean jumping out before the engine had stopped, ‘Cas?’” WHY IS PAPA CAS A BLOODY MESS ON THE FLOOR?! Dad you better fix him and then hit whoever did this to him, this wont sit well with our family. 

“Well maybe sorry wont fix it this time” but Daddy, you love him, he’s your angel, he was only doing what he thought was right and trying to protect you, please don’t shut him out. 

“Where’s Cas?” “Probably shuffled off again, sounds like him” and whose fault is that for not trusting him and believing in him, I swear dad, you are really dense sometimes! HE WENT TO BUY YOU PIE! 

”His grace was torn away from his body, his soul becoming human to match his exterior. Metatron smirked at the new human, proud of his achievement, telling Castiel to come back and give him stories of love, and family, of his children and his wife” Pretty sure Dean is a girl and trust me, you really don’t want to meet me, if you’re still alive, cause you wouldn’t be afterwards. 

“Dean looked up at the sky, watching as heaven opened her gates to the falling of the stars. To the human eye, the blazing sky would appear to be spectacular, to the hunters, it meant one thing, ‘No, Cas” its okay dad, papa Cas will get his grace back and everything will be fine, don’t get upset, he is okay, Papa will live and then the archangels will avenge his lose grace cause no one messes with their baby brother. That’s like someone messing with Moosey or Adam. 

Tears dropped to the page as the shuffling and opening of the door tore Ari’s eyes away from the book. Both Dean and Cas looked worried and concerned as their daughter ran to Cas, throwing her arms around his beloved trench coat, telling him that everything is good and that he was her idol and mentor and nothing would change that, ever! Grabbing her fathers arm, she dragged Dean into their family huddle, whispering that her dads are the best, and that whatever they thought in the past is the past and that they have each other to depend on, no matter how chick flick the moment may seem. 

“I ahhh read the books that Chuck sent me and ahh, there was stuff about papas thoughts after heaven and dads doubts about himself and I got worried and i—“ Ari shook her head against her fathers chest, tears still leaking from the corner of her eyes.

“Don’t worry baby girl, nothing is ever going to drive us apart, we love you sweetheart” Cas rubbed his hand through Ari’s hair, soothing his daughter. 

“Well this is emotional and touchy feely” Dean tried to break the tension, wanting to try and help his daughter stop crying. 

“Shut up Dean” Cas turned to look over at his hunter, glaring at the smirk on Dean’s mouth. 

“Make me” Dean leant forward, brushing his lips against Cas’s 

“Wait til I’m out of the room please, and, by the way, 8 FREAKING YEARS! 

SERIOUSLY YOU TWO! HOW DID SAM NOT CHUCK YOU IN A CLOSET AND WAIT TIL YOU CAME OUT” Ari pushed away from her dads, laughing at the pout on Dean’s mouth. 

“Excuse me?“ Dean looked over to his daughter, eyebrow raised at her accusation. 

“And the den of inequity, seriously---“ Her voice trailing off as Dean attempted to tackle his daughter to the floor. 

The laughter of Ari finally being tackled onto her fathers bed by both Cas and Dean vibrated through the room as the three shared one of those very very rare moments when they were just them, a family and happy, no hunting, no angel mojo, minus the pillows attacking dean from both Ari and Cas, but just happy, and if Sam happened to capture the moment, then that was even better.


	9. Life ruiner

His love wasn't based on looks or the materialistic value that a person is believed to have. He loved her for the one thing that no one has truly looked for, her. All men before him looked at her, fucked her and left, this she was used to and used as tension relief from long hunts and overdramatic fights that demons loved. When they first met, to him, she was one of those girls that you took what you got and would be happy with that. To her, he was something that, cliché like, she didn't realised she actually needed. They were friends and comrades, the essential need that her 'brothers' had taught her growing up in the Singer-Winchester community.   
The add on to their usual four man crew was out of need and curiosity, the boy, Ian's, family had died during the near apocalypse and his friends had had a large fight out with soul demanding demons and lost, he was left, vulnerable and alone, but could fight and had something that neither dean nor Sam nor Ari had, kindness and love. He and Ari striked up a friendship first, followed quickly by Sam and Adam and eventually by both Cas and dean who were weary and protective of their little girl. Adam was the one who offered to teach Ian the basics of demons and monsters while Sam, and dean eventually, taught the young boy how the shoot, stab and burn everything that was unholy within the world. Ari was the one who got the more protective side of the new boy, the only boy who had the ability to make her blush, something that her cheeks weren't accustom to.   
The night he finally decided to 'put his heart on the line' was nothing special, no big date, just an ordinary Wednesday, hunt of a pack of vampires down south had lead them to the middle of nowhere and the impala had led them to the least of the sleaziest of the motels had to offer. Dean and Sam set up in separate rooms, dean, Cas and Ari in one and Sam, Adam and Ian to sleep in the other. Once all were set, showered and rested, Ian decided to hell with it and knocked on Ari's door, unfortunately to come face to face with Dean.   
"What's up kiddo?" Dean’s light-hearted nature and tone gave Ian a little bit of hope in his mind.   
"I was err wondering if Ari was free to go for a walk around the ah park" Ian looked up at the hunter, silently cursing the minor stammer in his voice.   
"She's in the bathroom, BUT, you take her out you remember a few things, one: I have a gun and impeccable aim, two: I will find you, no matter where you hide, and more importantly, if you hurt my baby in any way, shape or form, no man, angel or demon will ever find your body, ever! Got that kiddo" Dean kept the smile on his face yet the harsh stare aimed at Ian managed to scare away any hope that Ian held to.   
"Um ye-yes sir.." Ian stumbled out, hoping that Dean would stop Ari from going out with him.   
"Dean! Stop harassing Ian! Just look after and have her back by 11, Dean, go eat some pie" Cas came to stand next to his husband, ushering Dean back into the room and away from a scared Ian.   
"Thank you Castiel" Ian half smiled at the angel, grateful for his intervention.   
"That's okay, just remember that-" Cas’s words cut off by the sounds of two feet shuffling on the floor behind him.   
"Ian?" Ari’s voice toned with curiosity.   
"Ari, hey, wanna go for a walk?" Ian rubbed to back of his neck, trying not to seem as nervous as he was.   
"Yeah, sure, dads? Is that okay?" Ari turned to get approval from her fathers, tilting her head at the frown on Dean’s face.   
"No- mpphm" Deans disapproval was cut by a piece of pie being shoved into his mouth.   
"Go sweetie" Cas smiled down at his daughter, passing her cardigan as she slipped on her shoes.   
"Thanks papa Cas" Ari headed out the door, blushing at the smile on Ian’s face.   
Closing to door behind her yelling father and his patient angel, Ian linked arms with Ari and led her down the path toward the small park that was one if the highlights of the town. Unbeknownst to Ari, Ian had set up a small picnic under one of the trees, view of the stars and hidden from onlookers.   
"Here, brownies, beer and blankets" Ian gestured to the layout on the ground.   
"Ah, a girls favourite three b’s, how very smooth of you" Ari laughed at the grin on Ian’s face.   
"Here, right this way milady" Ian gestured for Ari to sit down next to the tree on the right.   
Sitting down next to her, against the tree, Ian wrapped two blankets around the pair, placing his arm around Ari's waist, leaning into her while taking a sip of his beer.   
"I like you" Ian turned to look at the reaction on Ari’s face at his words.   
"you shouldn't" The small angel whispered.   
"Why not?" Ian continued to look at her, trying to get their eyes to connect.   
"Cause those who get close to me kinda end up dead and I'm not going through that again" Ari shook away any thoughts of people close to her who had died.   
"So I won't die" Ian cupped her cheeks, making Ari face him.   
"That's what Luke said" Ari looked into Ian’s eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Well then, I will just end up a spirit and haunt you or make sure one of your angel buddies bring me back to you" The conviction in his words almost giving Ari hope.   
"Ian, don't say things that you can't-" Her words caught in her throat at the intensity coming from Ian.   
"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me! If we go down, we go down together, fighting, shooting, old age, whatever it is, we go together, deal?" His words piercing through her mind and into her grace.   
"What makes you so sure that I-mmmm" The angels words cut from her.   
Shutting up the worlds only Demi angel was easier than Ian first believed. Quick movement and one chaste kiss left the tiny angel stunned and silent, the only moment that Ian had ever felt smug about.   
"My dads aren't going to be happy about this" Allowing a small smile to cross her face.   
"Yeah, the whole 'hurt her and I shoot' talk is one that I won't forget, no matter how brief it was, your dad is a scary man" Ian laughed at the slight gleam in Ari’s eyes.   
"Yeah, sorry about that" Ari tried to sound sincere, annoyed at the giggle that came through.   
"No your not" Ian smiled at her, glad that she wasn’t still trying to fight whatever was between them.   
"Not even close" Ari leaned into Ian, resting her forehead against his.   
Ari's laughter made Ian thoroughly happy knowing that he was the cause for it, one of the only people who see her 'true colours' and her grace glow with joy. The chilled air hit the pair and decided the smart thing to do would to call it a night, grabbing the blankets and food and putting it all back into the basket, which Ian had in one hand, Ari's hand untwined with his other. Walking back up the path, Ian shifted closer to Ari, blushing as Ari pointed this out to him, she was still slightly clueless to the whole human dating thing, a trait she received from her dear papa. Doing the gentlemanly thing, Ian walked Ari to the door, dropping the basket at his feet as he leaned to kiss his angel goodnight, only to be interrupted by the flashing of a torch coming through the window from a overly protective hunter inside.   
"That my cue, night Ian, and um, thanks for, ah, tonight," Ari blushed at Ian, cursing her fathers overprotective nature.   
"You're welcome my angel" Ian kissed her cheek, smiling at the blush that hadn’t left.   
Grabbing the basket at his feet, Ian headed back to his room, greeting roommates, Ari's uncles, as he walked past them, smiled and headed to the bathroom, reliving the night like it was a dream.   
Ari, watching Ian head back to his room, smiled and leaned against the door, whispering to herself "Oh Ian, monons ol in"


	10. Stupid Assbutt

Hunting and relationships were both brought on by a heated desire or passion within a person. The bloodlust for revenge or actual need to save the world from a bunch of freaking angels throwing a tantrum balanced out with the passion of romance and the longing eye-fucks and actual sex that would occur between a hunter and a bar find or in the curious case of the Winchesters, the hunter and their angels. For Dean and Castiel, it was the years of built up tension, threats of Cas falling and the swing and near misses that broke the pair into teenagers fucking against the wall of the vacant room of their motel stay. The burning heat that dwelled in the pair, flamed against the mattress as the hunters created a world within their room of nothing but sucking, groans and long needed pleasure. Only after did the pair talk about their mutual feelings and have the classic chick flick ‘slow and tender’ kiss moment before Dean curled into his angel and slept in peace.   
For Ari, the issue about wanting to go ‘further’ with her boyfriend was the fact that he was such a gentlemen, she didn’t know how to begin to bring up the fact that she wanted to push him against a wall and fuck his brains out. Every hunt that the pair went on, now with back up since Dean didn’t trust them alone together, if only, seemed to leave Ari more sexually frustrated at the sight of her Ian in a wife beater and gun in hand, always close to her, breathing down his her neck as if he was doing this on purpose, circling an arm, strong arm, around her waist as a protection and way of making sure that she didn’t run away or get killed, only get really hot and turned on… assbutt.   
Each of the hunts and dodgy motel stays reminded Ari of the fact that it took her fathers 8 YEARS of this to get together, something that she didn’t understand as she was stuck in a small room with her, oh great!, now shirtless boyfriend who decided it would be a great idea to shower and go out for the night, a distraction Ari needs. Listening to the sound of the shower running, Ari ran out of the room, deciding to shower in Sam’s room rather then be stuck with the possible idea and thoughts of Ian, wet and naked and nope!   
Showered and changed and back in her room, Ari jumped at the sight of Ian waiting for her on her bed, lunging around, shirt threatening to expose skin, man, she really needed to jump him fast. Telling Ari that Gabe and her were swapping rooms due to not trusting him or something, threats from Dean most likely the case, Ian walked over to his angel and linked arms with her before heading out for the night. Deciding that the best way to spend the night a successful hunt was to go dancing, fuuuuck, Ian led the way to a small little jive ht down the road from their motel, the atmosphere was nothing but heat and love, this was going to be a loooong night for the demi angel. Taking Ian’s hand and dancing through the multiple of couples, Ari managed to forget about her desire and want to Ian’s body for most of the night, well, until he dipped her and brought her back up vertical and all her thoughts of them went horizontal. Scared about all the tension that flooded into her grace and threat of her wings suddenly appearing, Ari made up an excuse about lack of sleep and grabbed Ian’s hand, leading the pair straight out into the summer night, which happened to include rain, fuck again!   
Planning to walk straight back to the motel and into a very, very, cold shower, Ari was pulled out of her thoughts and into Ian’s chest, lifting her head to see a slight smirk on her boyfriends face. Being kissed in the rain by Ian was something that to a non-hormonal girl, would have been a dream, to Ari, it was the snap in her control and the force of her tongue and persuasion of her mouth. Gleaming at her boyfriends response and tightened grip, Ari somehow led the pair back to the motel in record walking time, only stopping twice to be pushed against a wall and kissed with more force then she thought Ian had, already planning on how to get her uncle out of her room, Ari pulled up in front of her door, only to have Ian leaning away from her with that stupid smirk in place. Trying to figure out a way to invite Ian in while simultaneously getting Sam out, Ari was caught off by the sweetness of Ian’s last kiss for the night, too shocked to move as her boyfriend whispered in her ear   
“When we do this olani tastax ol qvasb ol” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Translation: olani tastax ol qvasb o – I’m going to ruin you


	11. Irish Pub Duo

Balthazar was always happy to go drinking with any species, angels, humans, gods and the occasional demon, it didn’t matter as long as the company was good and the alcohol was quality. When Ian asked the angel to give him company for a drink, Balthazar was more then happy to join, curious as to why him and not his angel lover.   
Instead of going to the crappy places the America had to offer, Balthazar, with Ian in tow, headed to Ireland for a quality pint of beer and quite atmosphere so the angel could hear what it was that the human was going to ask of him.   
Ordering their drinks and meals, the pair sat down at the furthest booth from people, Ian drank his beer, contemplating how exactly to bring up what was on his mind to the angel. Lucky for him though, Balthazar decided to help out the boy by reading his very thoughtful mind, only to laugh at what he found Ian struggling to ask. Taking pity on him, Balthazar racked his ancient mind for the best way to answer the question.   
“Its olani tastax ol qvasb ol” Balthazar looked over at the confused boy, sipping his wine and listening to the Irish jig playing.   
“What?” Ian widened his eyes at the older angel, chocking on his Guinness   
“The translation for what it in your head and you are right, I am the best angel to ask for thing like that, now, sit back and enjoy this evening as I am certain the others will be appearing very soon” Balthazar smiled at him, grinning at the sound of fluttering angels. Looking over Ian’s shoulder, Balthazar raised his glass in recognition of Ari’s arrival.


	12. Bad Case of Loving you

The one thought that always clouded his mind was her lips, the subtle lick of the corner of the mouth. The way Ari would eat her food with that tiny bit of femineity that she would try and hide from her fathers and uncles, the way her eyes would cautiously look at his lips, redirecting her focus somewhere, anywhere that wasn’t on him, or near him. This was the only thing that gave Ian hope when Ari would invite him to movie nights, in her room. Alone. With her parents out.   
Throwing rocks at her window, Ian managed to sneak into Ari’s room, the simple jumping onto the ledge of the window and then swinging his legs back into the room, simple enough once he had gotten the hang of it. Smiling down at Ari, currently huddled in pillows and blankets, creating a nest, for soon to be two, around her, Ian grabbed to bowl of popcorn at her feet and slid in next to her, placing an arm around his girl.   
“All set to go, angels are upstairs and humans are out, its just us and some seriously sexy superheroes” Ari shuffled in closer to Ian, leaning against his chest.   
“Ahh, yeah, all good to go babe” Ian’s breathing stuttered at the close proximity of his angel.   
The blush on Ari’s cheek always appeared whenever Ian was around also embarrassed her, to Ian, it was one of the best things about her. Movie starting and legends rising, Ari came quickly involved in the film, mouthing at the lines and giggling at scenes that were about to play out, the Joker, playing and taunting the Batman as people died throughout. Ian’s attention was caught off as Ari wiggled her way into his lap, pausing the film as she did. Smirk in place and lips licked, Ari did the most natural thing that came to her, she teased, lips brushing to and fro, against his cheek, nose and lips, never touching but enough to make Ian move.   
“Be careful Babe, this is one game that you don’t want to play” Ian moved out of reach of Ari’s teasing lips.   
“Bring. It. On” Ari smirked at her boyfriend, knowing exactly what game it was she was playing, and how to win.   
Capturing Ari’s bottom lip within his teeth, Ian knew how to play dirty, and it was something that he had been waiting to do for a long time, too many teases and touches and really frustrating dinners with under table roaming hands in front of her fathers that made for a very long and difficult night.   
Grabbing the back of her neck, Ian kissed Ari, knowing which parts of her mouth were sensitive and licking his way into her mouth, going straight to those parts that caused the demi-angel to moan in delight, making their kiss much more of a need rather then a want, breathing through each others mouths and tongues being the lifeboats that held them to each other, the kiss became much more vertical as Ian moved his way above her, slowly grinding down onto her small body, nipping and sucking along her neck and throat, gaining more confidence as through the sounds and words coming from his girls mouth.   
“Fuck, this must be heaven” Ian moaned against her neck, nipping at the more sensitive parts of her skin.   
“I bet you say that to all the angels” Ari tried to stifle any noises coming from her mouth.   
“Only the demi ones” Ian moved his mouth back to tease hers.   
“Mmm, this. Isn’t, uh, safe, I’m not go-ood for you” Ari tried to move her head away from Ian, being stopped by the hand in her hair keeping her in front of him.   
“Don’t want safe, only you” Ian went back to nipping at her lips, teasing her mouth with his tongue.   
“Ian, I---“ Ari shook her head, needing to get air into her and her thoughts into place.   
What could she say? She wasn’t right for him, this was going to end in pain and death like most relationships and people in their families do. Why couldn’t she be like what her father first was before he learnt feelings, no emotion, all control, no room for pain, or rejection or heartbreak, all the things that her fathers protected her from. The hearts cage that she put up, all falling down as the words and feelings that came from Ian broke her into a blushing, almost virgin like girl. She was scared and all thoughts told her to run, but she couldn’t, he would look at her and be unable to move, her heart would fasten and her breath would quicken and she would be able to say nothing but a inconceivable amounts of nonsense, usually enochian.   
“ARI!” Dean’s voice easily cutting through the tension in the room.   
Being pulled out of her train of thought, Ari’s fixed her appearance as she hushed a laughing Ian above her with her hand, silently thanking Chuck that she locked her door as the footstep grew louder upon closing in on her door.   
“Yeah Dad?” Ari tried to straighten out her hair, getting rid of any signs that Ian wzs in her room, her bed, including him.   
“Is everything okay? The lights out here are flickering and you’re the only angel here, sweetheart” Dean’s voice came from the other side of the door, the handle moving slightly as he went to open it.   
“Yeah, its all, stop that, good, nothing to worry a-ah-bout” Ari scold at Ian, his lips still nipping at her neck.   
“Baby girl?” Dean’s concern would have flattered her if she currently wasn’t trying to glare at Ian.   
“Shut up! This isn’t funny, get under the bed or I will zap you somewhere unmentionable” Pushing him off the bed and under it, Ari flattened out the sheets, straightening her clothes and ‘mojoing’ the door open.   
“Can I come in?” The handle of the door rattling again, this time opening her door slightly.   
“Yeah, its open dad, sorry I was just sleeping and must have been having a bad dream and it must have resulted in the lights” Ari smiled at her father entering the room, trying to act as natural as possible.   
“Its okay baby girl, you alright now? Or do you want me to stay and we can watch a movie or something together” Dean scanned the room for the chance of a djinn interfering with her dreams or Ian.   
“Yeah sure, that sounds great Dad” Her eyes dropping to her bed, hoping that Ian was out of sight.   
“Why the mojo blinking?” Dean looked at his daughter, leaning back to have a quick examine under his daughters bed for a possible hidden boyfriend of hers.   
“No reason daddy, want to watch a western or Die Hard?” Ari’s innocent smile was enough for Dean to smile back at his daughter, moving next to her, stealing some popcorn from the bowl in the middle of them.


End file.
